gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Festive Surprise 2018
Store Updates Job Updates Bonuses Discounts Snowfall Phenomenon |availability = December 18th, 2018 - January 7th, 2019 (Festive Content) December 18th, 2018 - January 14th, 2019 (Double GTA$ and RP) December 21th, 2018 - December 25th, 2018 (Christmas Snowfall) December 31st, 2018 - January 2nd, 2019 (New Year's Snowfall) |preceded = ''GTA Online'' Bonuses (December 2018) |succeeded = Unholy Hellbringer and Widowmaker Week }} was an event in Grand Theft Auto Online. The event started on December 18th, 2018, and ran until January 7th, 2019. This event rewarded players for logging in and featured three new vehicles, two new Arena War Adversary Modes, a new weapon, as well as double earnings, and discounts on selected vehicles, vehicle upgrades, and properties. Store Updates *The Pegassi Toros is made available. **Released December 18, 2018. **Available from Legendary Motorsport for $498,000. *The Vapid Clique is made available. **Released December 25, 2018. **Available from Legendary Motorsport for $909,000. *The Grotti Itali GTO is made available. **Released December 26, 2018. **Available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,965,000. *The Up-n-Atomizer is made available. **Released January 1, 2019. **Available from Ammu-Nation for $399,000. Job Updates December 18, 2018 *A new Arena War Adversary Mode, Buzzer Beater, was made available. December 25, 2018 *A new Arena War Adversary Mode, Bomb Ball, was made available. Bonuses December 18, 2018 - December 24, 2018 *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Pegassi & Vapid T-Shirts. December 18, 2018 - January 14, 2019 *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Arena War Adversary Modes. December 24, 2018 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Black and White Bones Festive Sweater **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor December 25, 2018 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Vapid Clique **Up-n-Atomizer **Slasher Festive Sweater **5 Festive Liveries for the Chernobog **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **25 Sticky Bombs **25 Grenades **5 Proximity Mines **5 Molotov Cocktails **Full Snacks & Armor December 25, 2018 - January 7, 2019 *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Grotti & Weeny T-Shirts. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Client Jobs. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Biker Contract Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Gunrunning Sales. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Special Cargo Sales. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Smuggler's Run Cargo Sales. *Double GTA$ rewards on Nightclub income. *Double GTA$ for Bodyguard and Associate Salaries. December 26, 2018 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Blue Bleeder Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Mammoth Avenger December 27, 2018 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Green Slaying Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the HVY Barrage December 28, 2018 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Hail Santa Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the HVY APC **One free purchase of the Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper December 29, 2018 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Blue Cluckin' Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Buckingham Akula December 30, 2018 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Merry Sprunkmas Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Pfister Comet Safari December 31, 2018 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Black & Red Bones Festive Sweater **Festive Liveries for the Pegassi Oppressor **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor **One free purchase of the HVY Insurgent Pick-Up January 1, 2019 *Players who logged in on this day received holiday gifts: **Red Bones Festive Sweater **Firework Launcher & 10 Rockets **Full Snacks & Armor Discounts December 18, 2018 - December 24, 2018 *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Terrorbyte - 30% off **Mobile Operations Center - 30% off **BF Dune FAV - 35% off **Grotti Turismo R - 30% off **Grotti Cheetah - 30% off **Obey Omnis - 30% off **Invetero Coquette Classic - 30% off **Vapid Ellie - 30% off **Pegassi Tempesta - 45% off **Dewbauchee Specter - 30% off **Truffade Adder - 40% off **Överflöd Entity XF - 35% off **Declasse Drift Tampa - 40% off **B-11 Strikeforce - 30% off **Jobuilt P-996 LAZER - 30% off **Maibatsu Frogger - 40% off *30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Benny's Upgrades December 25, 2018 - January 7, 2019 *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **BF Dune FAV **Bravado Half-track **Declasse Weaponized Tampa **HVY APC **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up Custom **HVY Nightshark **Karin Technical Custom **Ocelot Ardent **Pegassi Oppressor **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer **Buckingham Alpha-Z1 **Buckingham Howard NX-25 **Buckingham Pyro **FH-1 Hunter **JoBuilt P-996 Lazer **LF-22 Starling **Mammoth Mogul **Mammoth Tula **Nagasaki Havok **Nagasaki Ultralight **P-45 Nokota **RM-10 Bombushka **V-65 Molotok **Western Company Rogue **Western Company Seabreeze *Discounts on selected properties: **Bunkers - 35% off **Hangars - 50% off **Mobile Operations Center - 35% off Snowfall Phenomenon ;Festive period Snowfall began on December 21st and lasted until December 25th. ;New Year period Snowfall began again on December 31st, and lasted until January 2nd, 2019. Gallery PegassiToros-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Pegassi Toros. GrottiItaliGTO-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Grotti Itali GTO. BuzzerBeater-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Buzzer Beater. BombBall-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|Bomb Ball. PegassiandVapidTShirts-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Pegassi & Vapid T-Shirts. GrottiandWeenyTShirts-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Grotti & Weeny T-Shirts. References }} Navigation }}